Kingdom Hearts meets House of Mouse
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: WELCOME TO DISNEY'S HOUSE OF MOUSE! Sora, Donald and Goofy are summoned to the House of Mouse to figure out who among the villians is summoning the heartless. Sorry for the delay new chapter up!
1. Arrival at House of Mouse

**WELCOME TO DISNEY'S HOUSE OF MOUSE!**

Sora's eyes widened when he saw the building ahead of them, "What the-?" he looked up at the sign that read _HOUSE OF MOUSE_ in bold letters. Donald and Goofy both smiled when they saw it, "Hey now this looks familiar!" Goofy said excited .

"You mean, you recognize this place?" Sora asked. Donald nodded, "Oh boy, oh boy!" and with that they raced off with Sora following close behind them. There was a younger more shaggy haired version of Goofy guarding the door, and when he saw Goofy he lit up.

"Hey dad, where have you been? Mickey's really worried about you two!" Sora lit up at the mention of the king and grinned, "Can we see him?" he asked. The look-a-like Goofy stared at him in shock, "Oh sorry, my name is Sora what's your name?"

"It's Max, and Mickey will be happy to see you guys." And with that Max opened the door for them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked inside, Sora's eyes bulged when he saw a giant mirror further along the right-hand side of the wall.

Next to the mirror was a reception desk where Daisy was sitting at, and past the reception desk was a set of large double doors. Donald's eyes bulged out, "DAISY!" he bellowed and dashed forward, Sora watched in amusement as Daisy looked up from her computer in shock, and shouted back, "Donald!"

The two hugged, and it was only then that Sora was starting to notice some differences between this Daisy and the lady in waiting Daisy. For one thing, this Daisy had longer hair that she had pulled back into a ponytail.

For another she had a headset on, and was wearing a nice shirt and vest she also had heels on. "Where have you been?" she demanded, pulling back from Donald and frowning at him. "Uh..well, um" Donald scrambled around, fishing for the right words.

Sora noticed the problem and spoke up, "Hey my name is Sora, and I'm afraid Donald's absence is kind of my fault." Daisy looked up from Donald in confusion and raised her eyebrow's at Sora. "Did you say Sora? Mickey mentioned you earlier, he didn't tell me much though. He told me that if a Sora came here that he would like to speak with you."

Her eyes darkened, "Donald, I expect you to tell me what you've been up too after you've talked to Mickey." She gestured to the double doors, "Just go past the double doors and past the stage, you'll find Mickey rehearsing for the show."

She paused then added, "If you'd like, you could stay for the show, there's a table still open next to the Beast's." she looked expectantly at Sora who looked surprised momentarily, "Sure that would be great!" he said excitedly.

She smiled, "Great, and don't worry about paying the club will take care of it." She went over to the computer and filled him in as a guest. "C'mon Sora!" Donald shouted and pelted for the doors with Goofy right behind him.

"It was nice talking to you." Sora told Daisy who nodded in his general direction. Then following Donald's example he headed for the doors, his eyes widened when he saw the interior of it. There had to be over one hundred tables, the balcony (which was where Sora, Donald and Goofy now stood) curled down to the main floor.

His eyes landed on a lone figure on stage, which he immediately recognized as being the king's. He traded excited looks with Donald and Goofy and they all ran down to the stage, as soon as he saw them the king waved and raced to meet them.

They all got in a group hug and just stayed in that position until they heard a soft cough behind them. They all sprang apart and looked at the newcomer, "Hiya Minnie!" Goofy said, Sora smiled too

"Goofy and Donald! Where have you been? Max and Daisy have been worried sick! Not to mention Clarabelle!" this last was directed at Goofy who blushed and hyuked loudly. Sora grinned and nudged Goofy, "So who's Clarabelle?"

Donald snickered, "Clarabelle is Goofy's sweetheart." At this Goofy ducked his head and shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. Sora smiled and turned his attention to Minnie who was wearing the same kind of shirt that Daisy wore.

She was also wearing a small blue bow that was off to the side by one of her ears. Her eyes twinkled when she saw them and then she looked over at Mickey and smiled. "I was just about to tell you that the club will be opening soon."

Mickey grinned, "Gosh, I can't believe the time has flown, thanks Minnie I'll take these guys to my room and tell them what's going on." Minnie nodded and consulted a clipboard she was carrying, while Mickey directed Sora, Donald and Goofy off the stage and through a small set of doors that led to a hallway lined with doors that had star shaped plaques on them.

He led them to one that had his name engraved on it and opened it to reveal a big room that had a big mirror with lights around it. On the counter in front of the mirror was a can that read _EAR STARCH _in big letters, Mickey blushed when he saw what Sora was looking at.

He sat down on a folding chair that was pulled up to the mirror and looked at Sora, Donald, and Goofy equally in turn. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, the House of Mouse is being attacked by the heartless. However we can't find out who the culprit is due to the fact that we have villains almost every night."

Sora scratched his chin, "When you say villains, exactly who are you talking about?" Mickey sighed, "Well heroes and villains come here from every world, of course they do have to abide by our rules. Otherwise they can get kicked out and it's not very pleasant."

Sora's eyes widened in realization, "You mean that when Daisy said the Beast she meant like Belle and the Beast?" Mickey nodded allowing it to sink in, Sora grinned in excitement, but then his eyes darkened in understanding "So you want us to keep a close eye on the villains for ya?" Mickey nodded while Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at each other and nodded as one.

"No problem." Sora said while putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner and giving his trademark grin.

**So what do you think?**


	2. Meeting Friends and Reflecting

**All right so here is ch 2!**

When they reached their table, Sora smiled it was near the back where they could keep an eye on everyone without looking conspicuous. As Goofy and Donald sat next to him Sora decided to ask a question that had been plaguing him ever since they had arrived.

"So Goofy, how is Max your son?" he asked not sure how else to phase the question without sounding intrusive. Goofy looked surprised but shrugged, "Well his mother and I had known each other for awhile and when we started dating it seemed natural to have a baby. When Max came, she only stayed for a year and then one day she just left." Goofy sounded so sad that Sora instantly regretted having asked him.

Donald leaned over and patted Goofy's hand rather awkwardly, Sora patted Goofy on the back and his eyes scanned the room until he saw a figure he vaguely remembered from the Old Mickey castle. He nudged Donald trying his best to be discreet, and looked pointedly over at the figure.

"Oh look, it's Clarabelle!" Donald shouted trying to get Goffy's attention, upon hearing her name Clarabelle hurried over. Her eyes widened when she saw Goofy looking upset, "Why Donald and Goofy where have you two been?" she asked in a loud booming voice.

Donald gave a shaky laugh, "Well umm we've been with Sora here!" Donald shouted making a big point of introducing Sora. "Heya." Sora said smiling warmly, while Clarabelle raised an eyebrow obviously not convinced. Her gaze softened when she looked at Goofy however, "Well Goofy why are you so blue?" she asked while Sora and Donald edged away from the table to give them some privacy.

Goofy slowly raised his head to look at Clarabelle who was looking at him worried, "Aw, shucks Clarabelle I just was going back into memory lane I guess." Clarabelle nodded in sympathy and made a point to talk to Goofy until he started to act like the old Goofy again.

Daisy poked her head in the room and grinned, "The guests will be arriving soon, Goofy do you think you could help Duck in the kitchen?" she asked. Goofy looked both relieved and disappointed, and made his way towards the kitchen.

Sora looked over at the stage where Minnie and Mickey were talking in lowered voices, Minnie looked anxious and Mickey like he was trying to placate her. Sora could easily guess why she was so upset and fidgeted with his hoodie.

Donald ended up having to help Daisy at the front desk, with a lot of grumbling on his part and a lot of pointed looks from Daisy. When Sora offered to help, Daisy just gave him a dark look "Sora, you're a guest here at the House Of Mouse and we want to you to enjoy your stay." She said sharply.

Donald rolled his eyes and when Sora made as if to interrupt Daisy glared at him. Sora wisely chose to keep his mouth shut while Daisy prodded Donald out of his seat. It wasn't long before Mickey and Minnie both left the stage, with Minnie's arms crossed.

Sora got up and left the table, he headed for the doors and exited he saw Daisy back at the receptionist's desk typing on her computer. "Oh, looks like Ursula has arrived." Daisy said, and Sora looked up to see a tidal wave seemingly park next to the doors.

A few seconds later Ursula emerged through the water, with a smug grin on her heavily lipsticked mouth. Right behind her was another tidal wave and through that came King Triton and Ariel, both of them were ushered into tanks of water. Where they were wheeled into the House of Mouse, Ariel smiled at Sora and King Triton looked a little surprised to see him there.

"Hey Sora, I've never seen you here before is everything ok?" Ariel asked, with a grin, Ursula who had come up first glared at Sora but continued slithering past him. "Oh, everything's fine Ariel I just decided to drop by here for awhile." Sora said with his trademark grin.

King Triton raised a disbelieving eyebrow and made a hmmph noise, and Ariel smiled "It's interesting to see you as a human." She said instead, she sounded wistful and King Triton sighed, "Ariel, how many times must I tell you humans are barbarians!"

"Daddy! If you would just listen, you've been around Sora and he's far from being a barbarian! Besides, most of them have never been near the sea and they wouldn't know anything about mermaids!" Ariel argued, her blue eyes sparked with defiance and her hands were clenching into fists. Sora could tell this was the beginning of an age-old argument and wisely chose to step in before things turned ugly.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt but you guys are blocking the door." He said, it was true behind King Triton and Ariel there was a young blonde woman wearing a blue ballgown , with her arms encased in sheer white gloves. Sora vaguely recognized her as a Princess of Heart, and next to her was The Fairy Godmother.

King Triton glared at Sora for interrupting, but wisely chose to keep moving Ariel shot Sora one last smile before being whisked away by the magic tanks. "Oh thank you, young man." Said the Fairy Godmother as she smiled benignly at Sora. The young woman also smiled at Sora and Sora bowed awkwardly, "I don't think you remember me, but we met when you were taken to Hollow Bastion."

The young woman furrowed her brow for a moment, before lighting up "I remember now, you wielded something that looked like a giant key! If it hadn't been for you, I might still have been imprisoned by that evil witch! I owe you my life, my name is Cinderella and this is my Fairy Godmother." She said, and she smiled gratefully at Sora the Fairy Godmother also nodded in approval, "I do remember you, I see you still wield the keyblade. I wish you luck, on your journey wherever you are summoned."

With that the Fairy Godmother turned and continued walking forward with Cinderella right behind her. "Wow, you actually know Cinderella and Ariel?" This came from Daisy who looked awestruck and a little envious. Sora saw Donald come in from a far set of doors, carrying a huge stack of files that threatened to topple.

"Uh, you all right there Donald?" asked Sora, there was a pause then a lot of swearing from Donald as he hoisted the files onto the receptionist's desk with a loud THUD! Daisy gave Donald a reproving glare, "Now Donald, what have I told you about swearing?" She demanded. Donald had the decency to look a little reproachful, "Sorry Diasy." He said and Daisy shook her head exasperated, though she smiled fondly at Donald.

Sora smiled and looked back outside and felt his jaw drop, there descending from the open jaws of the Cave of Wonders was Jafar. Flying next to him was his parrot Iago, the evil vizar strode towards the entrance of the House of Mouse. His cloak billowed, even though Sora was pretty sure there was no wind causing it.

His eyes narrowed as Jafar strode in as if he owned the place, as soon as Jafar saw Sora he sneered. "Looks like the riffraff has managed to contaminate even this estasblishment." Jafar said in a dark insinuating voice. Iago alighted on Jafar's shoulders, "Well, if isn't Sora the high and mighty keyblade wielder aren't you supposed to be fighting the heartless?" screeched Iago in a nasal voice that grated on the nerves.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Sora muttered but he merely straitened his spine and took a casual pose reclining against the reception desk. "I guess that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said in a louder voice, Jafar's eyes turned into slits and he gave Sora a parting glare before whirling around and disappearing through the doors.

Sora smiled as a flying carpet zinged through the open door, on the carpet were Aladdin and Jasmine with Abu nestled in Aladdin's free hand. "Hey Sora!" Aladdin said, and Jasime smiled warmly at Sora, while Abu chattered in excitement.

Sora grinned, "Hey, long time no see Aladdin how has Agrabah been since we've been gone?" Aladdin smiled, "Well Jasmine and I are going to be getting soon, so I'm glad we met you. Would you consider showing up?" he and Jasmine shot each other loving smiles.

Sora stammered for a moment, "Of course, it be an honor." He said formally, Jasmine grinned at him and Aladdin grinned, "Great, we'll keep you informed if that's ok?" he said and Sora just nodded smiling, "I'm happy for you two." And he meant it, there was a loud pop and Genie appeared next to Sora wearing shorts, and a Hawaiien shirt.

"HELLOOO! Have I missed anything?" Sora chuckled as Genie spotted him, "Oh you look ready for action! How has life been treating you?" Genie asked in a very fast voice as he somehow managed to give them all hugs at the same time.

"You haven't missed much except Jasmine and Aladdin are getting married." As soon as he said that, Genie swelled like a balloon and with another pop changed into the outfit of a minister. With a solemn voice, Genie started officiating Jasmine and Aladdin exchanged startled looks.

"Not right now!" Aladdin said in a strangled voice, Genie deflated visibly "But Sora said you were getting married." He said in a pouty voice. Jasmine giggled, "Well we are, eventually it's just right now we're going on a date." She said gently to which Genie popped back into his normal blue self, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get you two seated." And with that Genie bustled off, Sora laughed at Jasmine and Aladdin's expressions.

**Ok, this would have been longer but I got bored as it is I made this twice as long as some other chapters I've done to make up for lost time. Thank you for being so patient with me! Special thanks to Multiairoh1 for asking me to continue! **


	3. New and Old Acquantinces

**New chappie! :D Sorry for the wait!**

Sora watched Genie lead a flustered Jasmine and a stunned Aladdin through the double doors, Sora turned back around to watch Hercules walk in. With him were Pegasus, Megera, and Phil they smiled at Sora as they saw him by the reception desk.

"Sora! How's life as a hero?" called Hercules as he strode confidently towards Sora, Sora grinned, "Oh you know the usual, beating up bad guys, saving damsels in distress, and saving the world." Sora said as he shook hands with Hercules.

"Saving the universe, one world at a time." Hercules added with a grin that flashed bright white. "Just remember this kid, two words never attack without backup." this came from Phil who always gave him rules that never added up.

"Sure thing Phil." Sora said, knowing it was always better to agree with him, rather than suffer the alternative. A chill swept the room as Hades arrived, with him were his two lackeys Pain and Panic. Hades bared his pointed teeth at the group before addressing Sora, "So you've been demoted to a _junior _hero huh? That's the pits, but I guess that's what junior hero's are for." He snarked.

Sora glared, "I don't think you got the memo, but I've been _promoted_ to an actual hero." Hades raised his eyebrow disbelievingly, "Whatever, oh and Wonder-breath try not to get _too_ comfortable." And with these parting words Hades left with his lackeys following him.  
"One of these days, I'll show him" Sora growled, Hercules placed a hand on his shoulder "Maybe one day, but not today. Just remember a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." Meg placed a hand on Hercules's shoulder tenderly at his words.

"We should get seated." Meg whispered , Hercules nodded before heading out with a last grin at Sora. Sora watched them go, seeing Daisy's awed expression "You know Hercules too?" she asked in a breathy tone of voice.

Sora just shrugged lamely, "Oh yeah, we met a few times during our travels." Daisy still looked awestruck so Sora hurridley decided to slip back towards the double doors before more old acquaintances showed up.

When he reached the inside, Ariel and King Triton had been removed from their containers of water and were more or less seated in front of their table. Ariel had a grumpy look on her face and was refusing to look at her dad and King Triton was looking upset.

A few tables over Jasmine, Aladdin, and Genie along with Abu and the magic carpet were gathered around their table. Jasmine and Aladdin looked like they were lost in their own little world, due to this development Genie was talking with Abu and the carpet.

Sora's eyes swiveled around until they landed on a table with Ursala, Jafar with Iago, and Hades with Pain and Panic. Sora's eyes narrowed as he saw this trio muttering amongst one another, he kept his eyes on them until he took his seat.

Sora went back to scanning the tables and saw Cinderella and her Fairy Godmother sitting down, the Fairy Godmother had her wand out and was tapping a pair of glass slippers. Upon sensing Sora's eyes on her, Cinderella met his eyes with a warm smile and a wave, which Sora returned.

The double doors opened again and two people walked in, they were people Sora hadn't met yet. The woman was blue-skinned and had large blue eyes, but her most striking feature was her hair which was a bright orange with a gold streak running through it. The man was wearing a space-suit that had some sort of rubber looking head cap that was a dark purple. His eyes were wandering around the room anxiously and it was then that Sora noticed something else, he had a rather large chin with a single hair springing from it.

As they passed his table, Sora overheard some of their conversation, "I can't believe you managed to get tickets here Buzz! They must have cost a fortune!" The woman said, her large blue eyes scanning the room reverently. "Aaah, don't worry Mira, Space Command is always willing to help pay for undercover missions." This must have been news for Mira because she reared back with a glare on her face. "Uh-Wa-Wait! What about our date night to get away from XR and Booster? And what do you mean underco-" but whatever she was about to say next was cut off as Buzz gave her a dangerous look. Instead of looking affronted however, Mira raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. Buzz rolled his eyes and grabbed Mira by her elbow, causing her to protest but weakly.

Sora watched them go with interest and saw them sit not too far away from where he was at. After they were seated, they leaned in closer together and had a hurried conversation. Sora's attention moved away from them when he saw two more people enter, one of them was a tall man with red eyes, neon gritting teeth and silver horns. He wore a purple tunic and a black cloak, next to him was a blue-skinned man with black hair in a crew cut and a goatee. He wore a space suit that was purple and red and his right arm had a robotic claw. The man's eyes wandered over the tables, until they landed on the one where Buzz and Mira were sitting at.

Sora's eyes narrowed as he saw an all too familiar smirk on the man's face as he nudged the man in the black cloak. The man in the cloak sneered at Buzz and Mira before heading towards a table near Sora. "Well, well well if it isn't Lightyear and the Princess." The man in the black cloak fairly cackled.

Buzz looked up and narrowed his eyes, "I knew that the evil taint of Zurg was involved somehow." He said as he stood up glaring. Zurg let out another fiendish cackle, "You flatter me Lightyear, what was it Agent Z told me once 'you think I'm involved in putting kittens up trees.'" Zurg said laughing while Buzz reached to touch his right arm with his left, but Mira beat him too it. "Do you want us to get kicked out?" she demanded of Buzz in a harsh whisper. Buzz looked sorely tempted to attack Zurg but settled for sinking into his chair, "Now that's that, just like a good dog." Agent Z said with a smirk.

Buzz tensed and opened his mouth to retort when Mickey arrived, "Gosh, is everything all right?" he asked as he studied their reactions, Agent Z just smiled even wider "Of course, we were just having a chat weren't we Lightyear?" Buzz glared and grunted, "It seems we were _Darkmatter_." He growled.

Agent Z and Zurg turned and headed for the table that was near Sora, he glanced around the filling room and was surprised to see others he recognized. He spotted Mulan with Shang and an older man , on the table was Mushu who was talking to a cricket. Sora grinned and kept looking around, he spotted Simba with Nahla next to them were Timon and Pumbaa.

A few tables over, Peter Pan, Wendy and two younger boys were sitting down with Tinkerbell hovering in the air. Near them, Captain Hook and his pirate lackeys were singing a shanty. A few tables over, Winnie the Pooh and the rest of the Hundred Acre Wood occupants were talking together with Tigger bouncing on his tail.

"Hey Sora!" Sora turned around to see Belle smiling at him, next to her was the Beast. Sora stood up smiling, "Hey, long time no see how are things?" he asked. Belle and the Beast smiled at each other, "They're going great!" Belle gushed, her eyes sparkled as she smiled at the Beast. There was a soft_ Hmm_ and Sora looked down to see Mrs. Potts and her son Chip, next to them were Cogsworth the pendulum clock who had a stern expression on his/it's face and Lumeriere the candlestick. "Oh, hey guys, I hope you're keeping Belle and the Beast in line." Sora said in a teasing voice, he looked up to see Belle duck her head with a faint blush on her face. "I'm just kidding." He added seeing the Beast give him a raised eyebrow.

"It's nice to see you again." This came from Mrs. Potts who hopped over towards a table that was next to Sora's. "We'll catch up later Sora." Belle said with another smile though it looked strained and she was looking past Sora. Sora looked behind him to see a man who looked like he did body lifting as a hobby, he was only a little shorter than the Beast. The man wore a red shirt with a yellow collar , he wore dark pants held up by a belt and he wore thick leather boots. Slung over his shoulder was a rifle, next to him was a tiny man who looked dumpy and was wearing a suit that pulled tightly over his girth. The taller man leered at Belle, to which Belle ignored him and followed the Beast to their table. Sora glared at the all too pompous man who followed Belle's form with a watchful gaze, Sora had half a mind to whack him a few times with the Keyblade. The taller man strode purposefully towards a table near the Belle and the Beast, smirking in their direction as soon as he sat down. Sora decided to keep an eye on him for the rest of the night, for Belle's sake.

**Sorry but I have to stop there, thanks! :D**


End file.
